


To The End

by iSwallowMy_converse



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSwallowMy_converse/pseuds/iSwallowMy_converse
Summary: Prince Suho escaped from his duty, if only for 6 months. The catch? He'll have to marry a princess his parents set for him by the time he comes back. But then he meets Irene, and life as he knows it is changed for the better or worse.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 31





	To The End

Little Jongdae runs up to his dad. He is already in his pajamas as his father picks him up. The hours had grown quite late for the boy to stay in his game room, so his father decided to bring him to the bedroom himself. “Will you read me a bedtime story, daddy?”  
“You've exhausted every single book in the library, what am I gonna read to you?” The father asks, smiling affectionately as he tucks his son in. Jongdae puffs his cheeks.  
“Make up something then!” He pouts as his father chuckles. “Okay, how about this...”

\---

This is a story of how fate intertwines the life of a boy and a girl.

Once upon a time there was a prince, let's call him Suho. Suho was born with literally everything. Money, power, look, but he doesn't let it all get to his head. His parents always taught him that the best way to live is to be humble and considerate to everyone.

Suho was a great prince and everyone can see what an excellent leader he will be later on when he becomes king. His people trusted and respected him, and Suho always felt that that should be enough. So why does he always feel so empty? Like something is missing, like there's a hole somewhere in his mind that he just can't cover no matter how much he tries.

He's still young, and his father is still strong enough to be the king for the next couple of years, so one night he told his parents that he wanted to travel away, far across the sea where no one would know who Prince Suho is. He told his parents about that missing feeling he always felt, and he thought that maybe, the answer is out there and he just gotta find it. After a somewhat heated argument, his parents and him came to an agreement. Suho would travel for 6 months to whatever land he finds comfort, and if in that six months he still hasn't find what he's looking for, he'll go home to his kingdom and get married to a foreign princess that his parents arranged for him when he was still barely and infant.

Suho felt somewhat disgruntled by this arrangement, since he's heard about how awful the princess is, but their marriage will strengthen the alliance between two powerful kingdoms, so who is he to complain? 

\----

“But is the princess pretty?” Jongdae asks wide-eyed at his father who sits on the edge of the bed. The older man shrugs. “Prince Suho doesn't know, but rumors has it that she is the fairest in the land.”  
“So why won't he marry her?”  
His father blinks for a few moments, almost like trying to find a good enough answer, before answering, “Maybe he wants to fall in love, but not to someone who's been set for him.”  
Somehow that answer was satisfying enough for Jongdae as he snuggles deeper into his pillow.

\---

Halfheartedly, Prince Suho agreed to his parents' proposal. A few days later, his ship sailed across the sea to a stranger land.

On the new land, he worked as a scribe in the royal library. He lived in a small cottage that stood beside a flower shop with his bodyguard who is now also his roommate, Sehun. Life there was different, the people are different, the job is hard since he always has to meet a certain deadline before he's allowed to go home, but he enjoys every single second of not being burdened by duty.

He always sees a girl at the flower shop on his way home, watering the flowers or sometimes trimming the plants around the area. She has a cold kind of beauty that makes him attracted yet wary of her, they barely exchange a nod as a greeting when they pass by each other. He couldn't stand meeting her eyes for too long, fearing that he will drown there. He did try to strike a conversation once, but all he got was her name. Irene. And that's what he held onto everytime he remembered her.

One night, a few weeks after arriving at the new land, Suho laid awake in his room. Somehow sleep didn't come to him. He walked outside his cottage, trying to clear his mind as he walked further towards the woods near his village. Faintly, he heard the trickle of water and thought that maybe there's a river nearby.

A little further, a small and clear river flows, the water glittering in the moonlight. He heard a splash on his left and to his surprise, Irene was there, washing her clothes. She didn't seem to notice him, so he cleared his throat, which made Irene turn to look at him. “What are you doing here?” She asked coldly, almost hostile.

“I couldn't sleep,” the prince said. “Why are you washing your clothes in the middle of the night?”  
“It's almost dawn.”  
“Well yes but still...”  
Irene snorted. “Are you gonna keep talking?”  
Her question made Suho shut his mouth. Being around her makes him really nervous. Maybe because she's really pretty. Maybe because she looks like she wants to throw him into the river right then and there. Maybe because the moonlight made her look like an angel.

He sat a little further from her, averting his eyes and looking around the woods instead. The trees, the sky, anything that would make him not focus on the girl washing her clothes silently beside him. He didn't know how much time was spent, but he suddenly noticed how the sky went lighter and the birds started chirping. It was almost morning and Sehun will freak out if he's not in his bed in time.

“Are you done?”

“Why? You're gonna walk me home?” Irene finally sat back, all her clothes in the basket beside her.

He blushed. “I mean... if that's what you want. If you don't mind, that is. I mean I'm not saying you would mind but maybe just in case of you minding then maybe--” he stopped when he heard her giggling. It was the first time he saw her smile, and Suho will be damned if he didn't say that it's the most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

“Alright. But don't try anything weird.” She was still smiling at him, and his brain went haywire.

“I know you have more than the power to hurt me if you want to, anyway. I'm at your mercy.” He finally said as he stood up.

So the prince walked the girl from the flower shop home.

\----

Jongdae yawns, eyes slowly drooping as his father caresses his hair. “Irene sounds really scary,” he pouts, which makes the older Kim laugh. “She really does, doesn't she?” He said, eyes glassy in the dim light of the room.

“But Irene is not the bad guy of the story, right?”

“No,” the father smiles softly, “you'll be surprised by the bad guy.”

\----

Ever since that day, Suho always try to find time to go to the river by the woods in the hope he'll meet Irene again, and possibly walking home with her. Irene was almost always there, either washing her clothes or just sitting under the tree, reading. Suho didn't want to hope too much, but it almost felt like she was waiting for him. But that's impossible, right?

They usually sit in silence. Suho either busying himself with a book, or drawing something, because he didn't trust himself to not stare at Irene if he's not doing anything. When Irene's in the mood to make small talks, they'll talk about aimless things. Food, favorite book, the annoying Miss Bong from down the street, but never about family. Irene never ask about it, so Suho decided to not pry. He didn't think he'd want to talk about his anyway, since his father sent a letter almost every week to remind him about the arrangement waiting for him at home.

Sometimes when they meet up in the afternoon, they'll walk to the town square and grab some lunch. Irene loved the skewered lamb, and Suho would do anything at this point to keep that smile on Irene's face. The people in the town started talking. They said the new boy is courting the flower girl. The flower girl, whose smile can melt any gentlemen, who the townspeople never see being close to anyone except for a few count of her friends, until the new boy came along.

“You're actually pretty useful.” Irene said one night as they walk home. Suho raised an eyebrow. 'Useful' is not exactly the word he'd use to explain himself. “How so?”

“Ever since you came around, the men from town stopped trying to persuade me to their courtly affairs. It's pretty refreshing to wake up and not worry about fending off some old guy,” she laughed. “The ladies said you and Sehun are spies sent from across the sea since that one time they saw both of you spar with wooden swords. Said your movement isn't from someone who learned swordsmanship on his own, whatever that means.” She stopped walking, as if finally regarding him for the first time. “You're not... a spy, aren't you?”

Suho laughed, thinking he hid his nervousness pretty well. “God, no, I'm just a man trying to find a new life.”

“New life?”

“That's a story for another day, young lady. Now let us walk home.”  
Irene nodded. When they arrived at the front of her house, she turned to look at him. “Thank you again for walking me home. You didn't have to.”

“But I wanted to.” His answer made Irene smile softly. “And that's why I like you, Suho.” She bid him goodbye and walked inside, leaving the prince in front of her house gaping at her words.  
What Irene said made Suho think for a few days. Did Irene see him as more than friends? Is he allowed to court her? What if he's just jumping into conclusions and ruining whatever they have right now? Crazy thoughts leapt in his head, like taking Irene's hand and eloping somewhere far off. So, one day, when he met Irene, he braved himself to ask her.

“Well, that's new.” She said, accepting the bucket of flower from Suho's trembling hand. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that she knew what the flowers that he gave her meant, she is the owner of a flower shop after all. But right now, he's way too nervous to think about anything. “What's the occasion?” She almost sounded like she's teasing him. Oh god did she know what he's about to say? What if he is wrong? Then what? He'll literally take the first ship back to--

“Marry me.”

\----

“He asked her just like that!?” Jongdae laughs, which makes his father laugh as well before nodding. “Just like that. It was very impulsive, yes, but Prince Suho thought that he's found the one for him.”

That makaes the boy perk up in interest. “Is she really the one?”

“Slow down, little prince. The story still has a long way to go.” He chuckles, pushing his son back to bed.

\----

Irene blinked, before dissolving into fits of giggle, hiding her face in the flowers she held. Suho stood there, terrified and confused. What did this reaction mean? Is she laughing at him or elated at his proposal?

“Yes.” She said. Suho blinked. And then blinked again.

“I'm sorry, what?”  
“I said yes, I will marry you.”

“You're not kidding? This isn't some sort of joke?”

“Do I look like a jester to you, sir?” Irene stepped closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eyes. He shook his head, not trusting his voice when the girl of his dream is this close to him. “Then you know I mean it.” She said it so affectionately, he wanted to melt into a puddle right then and there.

\----

“And then they kissed.”

Jongdae grimaces. “Ew.” His father grins. “They did, and they kiss for a long time too!”

“But then what about Prince Suho's kingdom? Does that mean Irene is coming back with him?”

“Ah, that part...” Something in his eyes dimmed, he stares at his son for a while, as if trying to find a way to continue the bed time story without making the boy cry. He laid down beside Jongdae and propped his head on one hand, the other one soothing the boy's hair.

\----

4 Months after his arrival, Prince Suho finally wrote to his parents that he's coming back home with the girl of his dream. He didn't wait for their response, since he's started packing to leave the second he posted the mail.

“Are you sure about this?” Sehun asked. He knew about Suho's devotion to this girl, but he's wary about the reception they'll get back home.

“Of course I am,” he smiled widely. “She's the love of my life.” He remembered last night, the way her eyes lit up when he gave her a wooden ring. It was nothing special, something he crafted months ago out of boredom, but still something that's his, and her smile when he slipped the ring was engraved in his mind.

But she did say something strange, something that nagged the prince at the back of his mind.

“Do you trust me?” She had asked, hand held in his warm palm, which Suho answered immediately.

“Of course I do.” He kissed her knuckles.

Her smile was weird then, as if she was pained. “Then trust me that whatever happens, I will always find my way back to you.” This made him frown, and he asked, “Why are you saying this?”

“Because I have secrets that I'm not ready to share with you yet,” her palm was on his cheek, warm and real. “Will you wait for me?”

“Always, my love,” he had answered. But it felt like something was about to go very wrong.

That afternoon, he went to the river and waited for her to appear. He was there until the sky tuned orange, and then purple, and then dark blue.

She didn't come.

Alarmed, he went to her flower shop only to see it the exact same way he left this morning, as if no one entered at all today. He grabbed Sehun who was asleep on the couch and practically ran to her house, which was dark and seemingly empty. He knocked once, twice, thrice, but there was no answer, so Sehun kicked the door open, only to found the place empty.

Everything was wiped clean, there was no trace of her at all. The living room was empty except for a simple couch and table, the bedroom was barren of any personal stuff. Suho felt like the world crashed right then and there.

“Suho,” Sehun entered the room, his hand holding a white envelope. “This was addressed to you.”

He ripped it open, not sure if his blurry sight is because of tears or confusion. Sehun said nothing.

'My love,  
you have been the beacon of light I never thought I needed in my life. These past few months with you have been the brightest I've ever felt, it's like I could soar into the sky just by standing by your side.  
But I need to go. I messed things up back home, and it is my responsibility to fix it. You can be mad at me, hate me, despise me for hiding so many things from you who have been nothing but sincere, but never doubt my love for you. We will be together again, this I swear to you.

Until we meet again,  
your Irene.'

“Sehun we have to find her,” he said, desperately clutching to the letter. His friend stared at him for a long while before slowly shaking his head, regret and pity in his eyes. “I'm afraid we can't.”

“Why?”

“I just got words from home this afternoon when you were out. The king is sick.”

\----

Jongdae gasps, eyes big and worried staring at his father by his side. His father nods, like he read exactly what was in the boy's mind. “So he went back to his kingdom, full of longing and regret, and apologized to his parents for causing them to worry about him so much. He became a dutiful son and prince to the kingdom, because the doctor said the king will only live for a few more months.”

“But... what about Irene? Does that mean he's gonna marry the mean princess?”

The older Kim sighs sadly and nods again. “The prince finally agreed to meet the foreign princess. His parents were so ecstatic, they threw a ball to celebrate and invited every single nobles they know to come.”

“Poor Suho,” Jongdae pouts, burrowing his little head to his father's chest. “How can he enjoy a ball when he's so sad?” His father makes a soft sound of agreement, hand patting the boy's back.

\---

It was suffocating in the ballroom. The other nobles kept trying to talk to him, or asked him for a dance, while all he wants is to just wallow in his room while dreading for the arrival of his fiancee tomorrow morning. So, he told his parents that he needed some air and left the ballroom to the castle's garden. It was beautiful there at night time, but he couldn't help but thought the moonlight reminded him of Irene and the way she laughed when he told her silly stories that Sehun or his other friends will roll their eyes at.

He didn't know how long he stood there under the moonlight, but after a long while of silence, he could hear footsteps from the castle and he internally groaned. One of the noble ladies must have followed him here. He didn't move, his back still turned from the source of the footsteps in hopes that maybe whoever it is will notice that he wants to be left alone right now.

“You knew the meaning of the flowers you gave me that day, didn't you?”

Suho turned around so fast when he heard that voice. There she stood, so perfectly yet far away, the moonlight made her look like a piece of dream he forgot in the morning. But he would never forget her. He remembered her voice anywhere, even if she's wearing a masquerade mask right now.

“The dog-violet symbolizes faithfulness,” she started softly, stepping closer to the prince who was rooted in his place. “As in 'I will remain faithful to you'. But I have my suspicions that you don't actually know the meaning of it, you just picked that flower because you knew purple is my favorite color.”

They stood facing each other again, the way they did all those nights ago when he proposed to her. His eyes memorized every single detail of her. She was always so beautiful, but right here in front of him, in a regal blue gown and styled hair that showed off her neck, she looked ethereal. “I did know,” he answered breathlessly. “It being your favorite color was just a bonus. But I just wanted to confess to you more than anything that night.”

She lets him take off her mask, and when those deep dark eyes finally stared back at him clear as water, he smiled for the first time since he arrived home. She smiled at him too, but there was something holding her back, he could tell.

“I'm sorry,” he said, chest clenching thinking about his fate. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you about who I actually am. And I'm sorry I can't be with you... at least not now, not until I become king. I am to be married to someone else, and I have to do this for my family and my people.”

Irene wrapped her hands around his arm, not saying anything as they walked deeper into the garden. “I told you that night before I left that I had secrets,” she said softly. “I'm ready to tell you now.”

“I don't think your secret will be bigger than your fiance turning out to be a crown prince and about to marry some princess he never met.”

Irene's eyes sparkled. She didn't smile, but she did look amused. “Why do you think I'm here, Suho?”

“Because my parents invited literally everyone in the continent to this ball?” His answer made her giggle, but then she shook her head. “Not really, but I'll take it. Now, can you guess where I came from?”

He turned his head to look at her, about to answer before he noticed something glimmering on her chest. It was a necklace with the pendant shaped like a drop of water. It was a really deep blue that in this lightning, it looked black. But he knew that symbol. More than anyone, and suddenly he knew who she was.

“You're Princess Joohyun of South Mydia.” He said this with wide eyes, hands shaking as he took in the woman in his arms. “You are who I've been promised to my whole life.”

“And you are Crown Prince Junmyeon of Elyxion,” she laughed and caressed his face, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. “The man who proposed to me with a wooden ring.”

\---

“And on that note,” a voice from the doorway cuts off the narrative, making the father and son duo look up to the person walking to the room, “It's time for you to go to sleep and for your father too, young man. You have school tomorrow.”

“Aww, but mom--”

“No buts.” She kisses his forehead as he snuggles into the comforter, it doesn't take him long to fall deeply asleep anyway. Junmyeon smiles softly and kisses his son's hair before turning the lights off and intertwining his hand with his wife as they left the room.

“So,” Joohyun starts as she sits down on the couch in the living room, laying her head on her husband's shoulder. “What is this I hear about Prince of Elyxion?”

Junmyeon grins cheekily. “He asked for a story and I deliver an epic tale of two dumbasses who could have avoided a whole lot drama if only they bothered to look for each other's photos.” This makes her laugh. “But what's up with the kingdom setting? Why not just tell him the truth?”

“Sweetheart, what kind of story would it be if I told him that we met at my apartment's laundry room at 3 AM? Besides, it's not far from the truth. I am the heir of a company large enough to be a kingdom, and you, the daughter of world renowned designer. We were just young and stupid.” He laid his head on her lap, eyes shining with so much love that she feels like she could burst anytime from all the affections he pours to her. “Despite all the drama and me almost ruining our marriage unconsciously, I'm glad of it all.”

“Why?” Joohyun smiles, fingers playing with a soft strand of hair on his forehead, the stupid wooden ring still on her wedding finger.

“Because it made me believe that we were made for each other.” He kisses her knuckles, “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm gonna write the actual event unfolding,,ahahahaha,,,,unless?


End file.
